


William's Diary

by PurpleBunniBoy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBunniBoy/pseuds/PurpleBunniBoy
Summary: I hope you guys have been enjoying Retrograde so far! I have a LOT of scenes written out and am currently just trying to find how to bridge them together and post them in a coherent clear way. But until then I figured I'd give a little treat. As many of you remember, in the original trilogy, it is described that Charlie and her friends find William's Journal. No details are given about what's inside apart from "the ramblings of a madman and entries about Henry borderlining obsession."Here's what that journal would contain if anyone were to find it in Retrograde. Enjoy the descent into madness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. August 28th, 1968

I never wanted kids.

She insisted so adamantly. Said they’d be good for us.

Good for me.

That crazy woman doesn’t know anything about me if she thinks that will make anything better. She’s kidding herself. But I suppose there could still be some good in it. People tell me I’m building a legacy. Something to pass on to future generations.

Can you imagine? The company I’ve worked so hard to build from the ground up in the hands of some...child. The thought of anyone but me being in charge of all of this is almost laughable.

It terrifies me, if I’m honest. The concept that one day I’ll be gone and what remains of my empire will be handed off to someone new. It makes me shake with such a rage. I cannot let something like that happen. No…

No one but me will be in charge of this and I will see to it.

But I’m rambling.

She wants kids. I do not. That is the end of the discussion.


	2. December 13th, 1968

How does Henry manage to make these robots with such precision? I can hardly hold the tools steady.

I try my best to watch how he works, but our minds are unfortunately of a different caliber, it seems. He was always handy with these bots while I take care of the more...business aspects of the company. It’s not much but it’s all we have. And I know it will soon grow. I can almost taste it.

I’ll have to ask Henry for another robotics lesson. I’ll get it right eventually.


	3. March 3rd, 1969

Well, the inevitable has happened. It seems my wife, lovely as ever, is pregnant. She’s excited. I feign it. She discusses plans so far ahead and I have to respect her for that. I love a woman that can plan. She says we should start by naming it. Doctors say there’s a good chance of it being a boy. That’s good, at least. I don’t know how I could handle a girl running around the house. Names.

She’s bought so many books which she flips through the pages so vigorously, like the answer to all the world’s problems is hidden somewhere in the passages of name meanings and origins. I saw the page she bookmarked.

Michael.

An old Hebrew name. We’ve never been particularly religious, but according to this book, it means “he who is like God.”

I like it.

God. What a notion. 

What would it be like to be a God? All the power to control life and death? All at my hands.

I’ll tell her tomorrow I think that’s the name we should go with.


	4. January 13th, 1970

This thing cannot be what is my legacy. I cannot stand the crying. The crying and the crying and the crying.

Perhaps I will strangle the child in his crib tonight.

But no, people would notice too quickly. Michael will just have to stay around and learn to be quiet.


	5. September 7th, 1975

I need to know how Henry does it. The robots he creates are so full of life.

Life is in their eyes and the fluid movements. How does he create it? Is there some formula? Some trick? What about them makes them just...spring up and awake, ready for each show they perform day in and day out? I am awake for hours, thinking over this dilemma. If I cannot get it the way he does, is there another way? Perhaps a trade of life. A way to take the emotions, the thoughts, the life, of one, and place it in a robot.

I’ll think it over more.


	6. February 4th, 1978

My robots are not like Henry’s. I am in awe of his creations. While his are so smooth, mine are rigid. His look lifelike, mine look unnatural and ugly. I draft blueprints but angrily scrap them. I need to know how he does it. 


	7. April 16th, 1982

Henry is distracted.

Michael is getting older by the day.

Henry has his own kids now. One boy, one girl. His thoughts are too preoccupied with them. He is behind in his work and the two are constantly running amok through the building, interrupting us and disturbing guests. At least Michael knows where he is not wanted. This can’t go on for much longer if we want this company to succeed further than it has.


	8. April 5th, 1983

I think I liked it. Is that bad to say? It felt relieving. I’ve never felt more alive in a given moment. 

Henry won’t be distracted now. Henry can get done what needs to get done. Henry can get me what I need. Henry can help make me God.


	9. October 30th, 1983

Perhaps I am the distracted one. I can’t stop thinking about Henry. He and his creations are all I think about. Day in day out.


	10. April 1st, 1984

Henry can help me.


	11. June 1st, 1985

I want to steal it away. I want to see the life drain so slowly from their eyes as if I can feel it through my hands. I want my robots to be as lifelike as Henry’s. Am I insane?


	12. June 25th, 1985

He is all I think about. The life he creates. I want that.


	13. HENRY

Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry Henry 


	14. Last Entry

There is one left.

They’re all dead. I did it, I killed them. But there is still one.

Michael. He who is like God. He will not die. He really is my son.

I will kill him myself. I will find a way. I will slit his throat and bury him alive. I will not let him live.


End file.
